Long Holiday
by fallendarknight86
Summary: 6th installment in the 'Lazy Morning' verse. It's Christmas time in the Faberry household! Some drama, fluffiness and sexy times! G!P Quinn.


6th installment in the Faberry Family series. Thanks for the amazing reviews and the alerts! Thank you again. Enjoy! Do not forget to sign the Petition for FanfictionNet on . **Warning: G!P Quinn**

**Summary: Christmas time in the Faberry household, with blasts from the past and happy times with friends and family. Fluffiness + Sexy times too! **

LONG HOLIDAY

Christmas day was approaching fast and everyone, in the Fabray-Berry household, was very excited to spend it with family and friends, along with all the arrangements for the new baby on the way; 6 months had gone and the last trimester was going to be excruciating for the impatient parents, that couldn't wait to welcome the new bundle of joy in their family. Since Judy's visit, Quinn had pushed her family to the back of her mind not wanting to let it ruin her holiday with people that mattered to her and that she could really call 'family' instead of those two strangers, that didn't waste time to send her on her own way without second thoughts.

"Mommy! Lookk!" Harmony was tugging hard at her mother's hand, dragging her from side to side of the mall to stare at the big illuminated windows and be awed by all the Christmas decorations, that never failed to take Quinn's breath away. "Want that!" She pointed to a giant Santa décor in Tiffany's window, that held two perfect diamonds bracelet in his open palms and smiled brightly at the walkers.

"Baby, it's a grown up gift." The blonde chuckled at the pout forming on her daughter's face, before lifting her up and holding the brunette against her shoulder, kissing her temple softly. "When you get older, there will be a special someone who can give that to you." She looked down into her bright eyes and nuzzled their noses together, earning a soft giggle from the small girl.

"Can get one for Mama?" Harmony's little fists wrapped around the edges of her mother's scarf, tugging at it before sliding her small palms along her jaw to cup her slightly reddened cheeks. "Mama is old." She nodded confidently and looked back at the bracelets, entranced by the sparkling diamonds that called for her attention.

"Don't let her hear you saying that baby and I am sure Santa already took care of it." The photographer kissed her daughter's forehead softly, letting her down on her feet so they could keep wandering around the mall to buy the last minute things for their house. The older woman started leading them toward the grocery store of the mall, when a familiar guy caught her attention from across the hall and waited for him to get closer too, before greeting him.

"Uncle Daveee!" When Harmony's eyes landed on the man approaching them, she set herself free from her loosened mother's grip and skipped the few remaining steps that separated her from the taller man, who had leaned down to scoop her up and embrace her tightly. Her small arms wrapped around his head, holding on the back of his coat collar.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Dave pulled slightly back to kiss the brunette's forehead and look down in her shining eyes and at her beaming smile, that was definitely contagious. After another soundly kiss on her cheek, he settled her on his shoulders and winked at the blonde woman, who watched the exchange with nothing but amusement.

"Dave you should stop stealing my daughter and make one on your own!" Quinn shook her head smiling and squeezed his forearm, before looking up at the brunette sitting on his broad shoulders. "You are so tall baby, how will you fit in your bed back home?" She faked a big surprise, earning a giggle from the smaller girl who just held on her uncle's hair for support.

"Who knows if we'll be even allowed in stores, right Harm?" The brown haired man looked up at the girl's face, who was slightly bending forward and looked at him upside down. "Wanna some help with grocery's? Kurt sent me to buy something for your Christmas dinner while he helped Rachel with the new dress he designed for her."

"I am sure they'll be pretty busy till the time we get home and-" The blonde's words got caught in her throat as she looked over her best friend's shoulder, tensing and getting upset at the familiar faces walking down the mall hall. "Son of a bitch…" She muttered under her breath, but was heard by both the two brunette who looked puzzled at her.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Dave turned around to face the blonde's direction and fully understood where the tension was coming from, he just set Harmony down in her mother's embrace and took a protective stance in front of the girls, since they had been spotted too. "We should just go inside the store, Quinn." He looked over at the photographer, who nodded and took a step toward it when the familiar thundering voice stopped her.

"Well well, look who we have here Judy, our sinful daughter and that faggot of her best friend." Russell crossed arms over his chest and looked at the trio, watching the anger fill both her daughter and Dave's eyes, while Harmony's eyes welled with tears. "You even dared to procreate? Making the innocent child live in that abomination of family you are setting up? You are all going to hell!"

"You better leave, before I call security to throw the garbage, like you, right where you belong." Dave took a step forward toward the blonde man, who laughed humorlessly and just swung his arm back, hitting the boy in the side of his face. "You are so done, Russell." The ex-football player went to hit back when a hand held him back and a shivering brunette was settled in his arms, before being directed toward the store by the blonde woman. "Quinn…"

"Put some ice on that bruise and take care of Harmony for a minute, will you?" Quinn's calm voice was almost as scary as Russell's angry one, she kissed her daughter's forehead as she clung to the fabric of her uncle's sweater and disappeared inside the safe store. Turning back around, she tensed her stance and looked back at the man she used to call father with an icy glare that matched his. "I have no idea why you chose to spend Christmas here and I surely could give a less fuck about it, but I won't tolerate you or that woman waltzing back into my life to intimidate my family or hurt my friends. You are nothing but an excuse of human being, who was too weak to handle the bad things in his life and just took it out on his wife and daughter while being a pathetic role model. If there's an abomination, that's you and the life you put all of us through." She stepped forward and blocked the flying hand, aimed at her face, with a strength she wished she had possessed when she was younger. "Leave us the fuck alone, Russell, or I'll make sure you rot in hell for child battery and physical abuse because I still have all the pictures of the nice bruises you left on me, after you were done."

"You will rot in hell with your friends and that slut of your wife."He said through gritted teeth, before he found himself dusting the mall's floor with his ass. "You are no better than me, the Fabray DNA courses through your veins and if you do this to me, nothing will stop you from laying a hand on your precious family."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I may be born as Fabray, but it's only a name that links me to you and I would rather die than take my anger and poor frustration out on people I love. I'll see you in hell, fucking asshole." She pushed past him toward the entrance of the store, eyes searching the two familiar figures that she soon spotted standing by one of the cash registers. As soon as Quinn came in full sight, she was almost tackled down by a clearly upset brunette who clung to her waist for dear life, until the woman lifted her up and cradled her against her shoulder. "Mommy is here, I am so sorry baby."

"Why people so mean Mommy?" Harmony buried her head under her mother's chin, hands fisting the lapels of her coat as she was rocked gently, in a soothing manner that made her relax quickly. When eyes fluttered close, she just rested her head comfortably in the crook of the woman's neck, nuzzling it and sniffing the scent that felt like home.

"Are you okay, Dave?" Quinn whispered to her friend, who kept the ice-pack against his newly formed bruise and just nodded softly, happy that things turned out to be fine in the end. He stood up and nodded toward the main exit, both wanting to go back to their homes where they'd feel fully protected and enveloped by their respective partners' presence.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

As soon as the key slipped inside the locks, Quinn was wrapped in a bear hug by her very pregnant wife who clung to her, in a similar way Harmony had done just few times ago; Rachel's face was buried in the crook of her neck, as sobs wrecked her petite frame letting the hormones have the best of her. The photographer looked back at her best friend, who wore a guilty face as he let Harmony down on her feet; it didn't take her to put two and two together, knowing he had probably shared details of what had happened at the mall.

"Baby, me and Harmony are fine. Calm down, please." The surfer wrapped her own arms around the shivering brunette, lips pressed against her temple as they rocked gently in the foyer as Kurt took care of his slightly bruised partner.

"You could have gotten hurt and god…I can't think of losing you Quinn. I can't do this alone, promise me you'll always be with me. Promise me." The singer's hands cupped pale cheeks to hold onto as she desperately kissed her wife, as if it was their last moment together. "I can't…I can't."

"Hey, look at me baby. I am here and I am going to fight with every inch of my life to stay by your side." Quinn's hands grasped the brunette's wrists, kissing each softly before leaning down to take those luscious lips in her owns, pouring all of her love into that simple liplock. "I am here to stay, till death separates us." She whispered softly and slowly lowered one of her hands to the rounded belly between them, stroking it with firm gentleness. "For you and our babies."

"Bad man mean, but uncle Dave is a hero!" Harmony bounced back between the two women, cheek pressed against her pregnant mother's stomach as her small hands clung to the fabric of her dress. "Mommy hero too!" She looked up into those familiar hazel eyes and extended her little arms toward her, wanting to be picked up and cuddle with her.

"You are my brave little girl, baby." Quinn's lips pressed against their daughter's cheek, cradling her head with one arm as the other one held her under her butt, supporting her small weight as they walked toward the other couple who sat on the couch, in religious silence. The photographer kept rocking her still visibly upset child, letting the other woman of her life side hug her and nuzzle her forehead to her collarbone, right beside their daughter's head.

"Why can't your parents leave us alone? I thought they had let it go." Rachel mumbled into her wife's neck, feeling a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, after making sure her grip on the baby girl was still tight; she just burrowed her face into the skin left exposed by the sweater and fisted its hem with her own hand. "I am glad Dave was there, though, despite the outcome." The singer threw an apologetic smile to their friend, who smiled back and tugged his boyfriend closer, who was still tending to him with cautious tenderness.

"Don't mention it, wish I had done more damage." He gritted his teeth and looked up into his best friend's pained eyes, hating how much power Russell Fabray still held on his disowned daughter. "Looks like our little girl is worn out." He nodded to asleep child, who was drooling on the collar of her mother's sweater and had loosened part of her hold around her strong neck. "Get some rest, all of you. We'll lock the door on our way out."

"Thanks Dave, for everything." Quinn dropped a soft kiss on her wife's head and nodded toward the bedroom, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the confrontation take over her body. "I'll lie down with Harm, come join us as soon as you want ok baby?" She nuzzled the tip of their noses together and took off toward the bedroom, mindful not to stir the baby girl awake. She looked too cute to be woken up.

It took Rachel thirty minutes to finally retreat to the master bedroom, after making sure Dave didn't need anything else besides an icepack and his boyfriend's attention; the pair had left few minutes prior, with the promise to join them soon for dinner before the Christmas party the two women were preparing for friends and family. The brunette had taken a quick trip to the bathroom to empty her bladder, where the baby loved to apparently sit and then walked into the silent bedroom, only to stop in the doorway. The image before her eyes was so beautiful, that tears had filled her eyes and warmth enveloped her heart.

Carefully, she tiptoed to the camera sitting on the dresser by the door and just raised it to her eyes to take pictures of the scene disclosing few feet from her; she just moved around the bed to capture each angle, every crease and breath both girls took in the big bed. After few minutes, she sat the precious camera down and just looked at her wife and daughter sleeping soundly, together. Her smile was definitely plastered on her face, like a sculpture in white marble that couldn't be modified unless it was destroyed and, at the moment, she was pretty sure nothing could have wiped it off her face.

The blonde photographer had visibly not minded discarding her coat, shoes and jeans to the floor before slipping under the warm comforter they had on their bed, to keep them warm from the cold winter in New York. Harmony, who had probably slept right through it, was still wearing her outwear clothes except for her cute striped pea coat that Rachel saw bunched in the corner of the couch; the small child was lying on her back, hands bunched in small fists that rested each side of her frame and head facing her mother. Dark locks were sprawled all over the mattress and Quinn's bare forearm, that was protectively curled around their daughter's head cradling it gently. The other arm, instead, kept the comforter over their sleeping frames and was draped over the brunette's tummy; probably – Rachel took a guess – rubbing soothing circles on the little girl's stomach, until she succumbed to a rightful rest too. It was what Quinn still did with her, since they first started dating and mostly when she was pregnant and her unborn children kicked or gave her hard times.

Rachel's knee pressed into the mattress, feeling it lightly dip under her weight and squeak loud enough to have woken up Quinn under normal circumstances but it didn't; the older brunette rolled on her own side, lying over the comforter to face the two girls of her life who still slept like dead. Her hands were tucked under her cheek, shifting her gaze between the brunette kid and the blonde angel that she was lucky to call wife. She sighed dreamily, completely unnoticing she had made a sound that was perceived by the small kid lying in between them. Holding her breath, Rachel watched Harmony stir and mumble incoherent words, fighting that state in between sleep and consciousness; she waited for familiar voice to fill her ears or eyes staring back at her, but nothing like that happened. The little brunette kept mumbling to herself and lowered her small fists against the mattress, only to have protective arms tug her closer until she was safely tucked against Quinn's chest.

"God…" Rachel wiped the corner of her eyes, amazed by the interaction she was lucky to witness and forging it into her mind, for future reference; she watched in awe as Harmony rolled on her tummy and wrapped one of her small hands around the front of Quinn's shirt, who enclosed her arms around her little body and nuzzled her slightly sweaty dark locks with the tip of her nose. The other woman finally decided to participate the cute embrace, scooting up as far as her belly allowed her to and slipping her hand under the hem of Harmony's shirt to stroke the small of her back.

"Mama…" Harmony's sleepy voice was small and adorable, her face turned to the other side to face the brunette woman whose eyes were still shining, with her unshed tears. "Don't cry." She reached up with the arm closer to Rachel to palm her cheek gently before tugging her closer, so that she could be fully sandwiched between the women she loved the most. "Sleep." She closed her eyes once again, letting the drowsiness take over her and quickly send her into another deep slumber.

"You ok, baby?" Quinn's eyes were still closed, but she had probably been woken up by the movement in the bed and their daughter's voice; her hand slipped under her wife's cheek, lacing their fingers together as her other hand rested on the protruding belly, that kept the brunette at more distance than they were used to.

"Just happy and feeling extremely lucky, Quinn." The singer's hand squeezed her wife's strong fingers, nose nuzzling her palm and the golden band she wore on her ring finger, memento of the vows and the promises of everlasting love they had shared. Rachel leaned forward, mindful not to bother Harmony's sleep, to place a soft lingering kiss on her wife's mouth, that quirked up in a full smile.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

The party was held on the day before Christmas Eve, in order to allow the Gleek member to spend it with their families and then have them all over for a big Christmas lunch, in the Fabray-Berry spacious dining room. Rachel, being the good host she was, made sure to have plenty of finger food, vegan and non snacks, glasses filled and the perfect decorations to match the holiday spirit, amusing Quinn who let her play the perfect Stepford wife role while she was the 'man' in the house.

"So Q, heard about that asshole of your father. Do you need me to go Lima Heights on his stuck up ass?" Santana sipped on the beer bottle she held in her hand, sitting with some of the other members of their past Glee club while their wives conversed in front of the fireplace.

"There's no need San, but if he shows up again I'll take you up on that offer. I'd have rearranged his face, but I didn't want to scare Harmony or send her a wrong message about violence." Quinn refilled Mike and Dave's glasses with some bourbon and leaned back into the armchair, sending a look toward her wife and daughter who was currently playing with Mike's son. "Looks like we have Fabang 2.0 huh?"

"What can I say? My son got the right moves and your daughter is such a charmer." The professional dancer chuckled to himself, watching his son show the small brunette some dance moves and laugh at something she had said. "I wouldn't mind welcoming her into the family, she is a Fabray after all." He winked at his old time friend who scoffed and crossed arms over her chest.

"Harmony isn't going to date anyone before 25, once she becomes a successful woman like her mothers then I might consider the idea of allowing her to date someone but no pre-marital sex." She huffed and nodded to herself, sure that her statement didn't sound crazy at all but by the looks on her friends' face she knew she was wrong. "What?"

"Seriously Q? Says the girl who defiled the mother of her children in senior year and that acted like a crazy horny boy whenever Berry didn't put out because of her busy schedule." The Latina laughed at her friend's frown earning nods of approval by the other guys. "But your son needs to get in queue, cause my daughter will definitely have a better shot with the Faberry kid. She is a Lopez! We need an alliance between families and we'll rule the world!" She raised her glass enthusiastically before a pillow got thrown at her face.

"Keep on dreaming, Lopez." Quinn joined her friend's laughs before standing up to walk toward her wife, who had disappeared in the kitchen room to prepare more snacks for their guests. Sitting her glass on the counter top, she quickly locked the door behind herself and walked up to the busy brunette, who hadn't heard her approach. "Hey baby…" Long arms slipped around her wife's midriff, feeling her jump in surprise and earning a slap on the arm for startling the brunette.

"Don't you scare me like that again, Quinn." Rachel's head turned to face her wife who nodded and leaned down to take her lips in hers, for a soft lingering kiss. "Our guests will be waiting for us." She whispered against that tempting mouth, which had already started a slow journey along the side of her neck leaving wet pecks on her skin.

"They have plenty of alcohol and your dads already know I have my way with their daughter or Harmony and this child wouldn't be happening." She smirked with pride, fingers slowly inching under the hem of the singer's dress to stroke the front of her strong thighs as her lower body accommodated itself against the curve of her backside. "I can be quick, when I want to."

"Not something you should be proud of, stud." Rachel chuckled softly as she turned in the blonde's arms, who pouted at her and moved her hands to her backside, massaging her asscheeks slowly but thoroughly. "As much as I want you, we can't baby." She whimpered when the fabric of her underwear was bunched upwards, slowly rubbing deliciously against her folds with long strokes that made her core throb. "God Quinn…" Her forehead dropped on her partner's chest and hands gripped her hips, holding onto them as she rocked her own lower body back and forth to meet the movement between her thighs.

"Looks like someone is ready for some loving." Quinn grabbed the brunette by the back of her thighs and gently hoisted her up on the kitchen counter before standing between her parted knees; her hands slipped back under the hem of her dress, tugging the soaked underwear with her before sliding two of her fingers along her wet folds, mindful to avoid her engorged nub. "You are so wet baby." Lips met in slow kisses, tugging and parting to let tongues graze and teeth bite on soft flesh while slender digits worked the brunette up, massaging her small labia and press on the underside of her clit.

"God what about you baby?" Rachel's hands tangled in her wife's short locks, messing and ruffling it in the throes of passion as her hips bucked upwards, to meet the fore and middle fingers that pushed against her entrance before slipping inside. Moans filled the kitchen room, even if they were kept to a minimum level, given that they had guests over. Her hole inwardly tightened around her wife's fingers, closing and wrapping them in a wet embrace that didn't stop their thrusts but only managed to increase and fasten the pace of the thrusts.

"You can take care of me later baby." The surfer pulled back from her wife's luscious lips and reached behind herself with a foot, dragging the stool closer and sitting on it so her face was at the same level of the brunette's bucking lower body. The dress was quickly bunched around her hips, to expose the parted folds and the bump where their child had taken temporary residence; pressing a soft kiss in the middle of the stomach, she quickly shifted her lips to the engorged nub in sight.

"Oh fucking god…" Rachel's eyes fluttered close and the back of her head bumped in the cupboard behind them, both hands tangled in the golden mane to push those talented lips closer to her aching pussy that was still meticulously fucked by the surfer's fingers. A third finger was quickly added inside of her channel, filling it completely and pressing into its back to stimulate her more sensitive spots; but when a warm tongue stroked every inch of her throbbing clitoris, she felt herself jump forward to the edge that felt not that distant anymore. Chocolate eyes dropped down to watch the blonde's pink lips glistening with her pre-come and her tongue run circles over and around her nub, that hardened with each expert stroke; her hips rose from the counter wantonly, making her grip the edge of the counter with every inch of her strength. She was so close, yet she didn't want Quinn to stop fucking her. Nails scratched on the marble and moans died on her tongue, as her walls clamped down on the thrusting digits and toes curled, wrapping her in white heat of passion that invaded her petite frame. "Quinn!" She moaned out silently as her shoulders slumped and her lower body dropped on the counter, letting her center spasm for the orgasm that shook her frame and flooded her wife's fingers with the essence of her pleasure.

"Mmhh." Quinn's fingers slipped out, coated in the brunette's juices before sliding upwards to massage her wet upper folds as their mouths met in a frantic kiss, to share the taste of her sex with her wife. The surfer kept on massaging the girl's folds with slow and tender strokes, feeling it throb in response to her touch before pulling them back and suck the juices off, whimpering and hardening at the taste. "I can't wait for the party to be over, so I can take you properly baby."

"Such a charmer, Quinn but I can't wait either." The singer reached to pull her panties up, with obvious discomfort due to the dampness on the fabric and all over her inner thighs, but she couldn't go commando when their house was filled with guests and her parents. She was helped down the counter by the blonde who pressed one last kiss on her lips before walking to the sink to wash her hands properly, while Rachel fixed her hair and the wrinkles in her dress. Emerging from the kitchen room turned out to be as embarrassing as they thought and, of course, it didn't help that Quinn wore the 'I just went down on my wife' grin that earned thumbs up from Santana.

"Way to celebrate, Fabray." Mike high fived the photographer who smirked wider and winked at her wife, who hid her blushing face behind her hands, unable to face her father who were too inebriated to care or just faked ignorance. Harmony bounced back in her mother's embrace, resting her small ear against the baby bump as the other women/wives melted at the sweet sight.

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

Christmas time had finally come and having a small child in the house, meant just one thing: no sleeping in. Quinn and Rachel lied cuddled under the covers, the blonde spooning her pregnant wife from behind with her hand placed against the belly where her second future child was slowly growing. Her other arm had become a second pillow to the brunette, whose head rested comfortably on while both of her smaller hands sandwiched her wife's one on her stomach. When they were younger and before Harmony was born, Christmas mornings were usually spent in bed between long naps and passionate rounds of lovemaking, forgoing clothes till the very last moment when they joined the Berry Christmas Dinner or were invited at their friends' place.

The photographer was the first one to stir, arms tightening around her wife's sleeping form as her nose brushed along the back of her shoulder through the t-shirt she wore; fingers slipped out of the brunette's grip and gently stroked along the curve of her rounded belly, before reaching underneath the fabric of the shirt, to feel her daughter or son kick against her palm. Lips brushed along the skin behind her wife's ear, who started coming out of her sleeping state and moved back into the blonde's arms. "Merry Christmas baby." Quinn's voice was soft and low, still being slightly raspy from her sleep and yet sounding utterly sexy to Rachel's ears.

"Merry Christmas…" she hummed her response and rolled on her back, stretching slightly and slipping her arms around her wife's neck tugging her down for a soft 'happy holiday' kiss; fingers slipped through messy locks, failing to tame them as hands sneaked further up under her shirt to massage her sensitive breasts. "Careful baby." Rachel's lips were still pressed against Quinn's, who kept on caressing the underside of her globes and gently rocked her thigh between the brunette's ones.

"Remember when we used to sleep naked almost all the time, it made it so easy to just shift between sleep and more enjoying activities in the morning." The blonde's left hand travelled down the front of the singer's front, slipping easily under the waistband of her panties to tease her already wet folds with the tip of her fingers. "Or when we just had as much sex as possible, trying to have Harmony." Fingers found the tip of her wife's engorged nub, slowly stimulating it as her member twitched under her sleeping boxers that had visibly tightened around it.

"Baby, don't play with my hormones like that." Rachel whimpered softly, head tilting to the side to expose the side of her neck to the older woman, who didn't waste any time to dive in and latch her lips around the skin above her pulse point, Hands fumbled under the covers to discard or push fabrics aside, in order to relieve themselves of the ache accumulated in their lower bodies; Quinn slipped on top of her wife, stroking herself against her dripping folds as her weight was supported by her forearms, placed each side of the brunette's head. "Get inside before we run out of time. Harmony will get up soon."

"I know baby, fuck." The taller woman quickly circled the tip of her member along her wife's entrance, before pushing the head inside and holding herself back from erupting inside of her, without even thrusting. The heat and the tightness of the singer's core still surprised her, despite the long and numerous sessions they had engaged into, her cock stretched her each single time. With one single movement of her hips, she slipped every inch of her throbbing member inside of the tight channel, feeling the walls tightening around her girth before loosening enough to let her set a fast and long pace. Sweat ran down the small of her back under the shirt, pooling into her Venus dimples before sliding down the crack between her asscheeks, as her balls bounced back and forth with each thrust.

"That's it baby." Rachel moaned into her wife's shoulder, hands urgently pressing her forward and inside of her as the grip on the firm asscheeks tightened; legs bent each side of the surfer's body, she wished they'd have time to get naked and lose themselves into the throes of their passion, for long endless hours; but it was Christmas morning. Too much stuff to do and their roles as mothers and good hosts, came first. "God I missed you baby."

Quinn forehead dropped against her wife's temple and knees dug into the mattress where she lied, aiding each thrust of her lower body that made her cock sheath itself inside the brunette's pussy and made her pelvis press down on the engorged clit. Her abs burned for the force of the thrusts, making her almost lose her tempo, but she knew it wouldn't have taken them much to tumble over the edge together. Looking briefly down at her cock, she watched it slip in and partially out of the wet heat, covered in juices and glistening in the New York sunlight as the sweat covered their bodies under the clothes and the blankets.

Throwing the covers back, she lied down on top of her lover –mindful not to press down on the rounded belly – and just increased the pace of her thrusts, fully ramming her hardness in and out of Rachel's pussy that arched and clung to her for dear life. Their lower bodies were smashed together, barely pulling apart as she pumped herself in and out with a renovated strength to find the tightness she was meeting; one hand sneaked down between the singer's legs to rub her clit and send her over the edge, that resulted in having her cock milked by the pussy spasming around it.

"QUINNN!" Rachel half-screamed before lips crashed on hers, shutting her effectively up as her core spasmed, releasing warm juices that trickled down her thighs before feeling the familiar sensation of being filled from the inside. The photographer had followed her over the edge, spilling hot gooey of cum in her channel that mixed with her own release; both women's lower bodies moved back and forth, meeting and crashing together till they had ridden their shared orgasm out. The taller woman slipped out of her wife's core and dropped on her back beside her, breathing in deeply and trying to get the feeling in her limbs back; knowing they'd both need energy to go through the long day together.

"I could use a long nap, now." Quinn's arm was lifted to make space for the very pregnant brunette, who snuggled up into her side and rested her head on the rising chest; the blonde's fingers threaded through her sweaty locks, before glancing at the alarm clock beside them and groaning in disappointment. "We need to get dressed baby, Harmony will be up soon." She reached for her boxers and draped them over her wet but softened cock, not liking the feeling of being constrained under clothes soon after an intense session.

"I knowww." She whined and hid her face into the crook of the blonde's neck, who kissed the top of her head and slipped out of bed to put a pair of yoga pants on. "I need to pee, your child suddenly woke up." Rachel stood up and walked toward her wife to pull her in a long kiss, to convey all the feelings she had for her. "I love you, Quinn Fabray-Berry."

"I love you too Mrs. Fabray-Berry." The photographer squeezed her wife's waist lovingly before letting her slip out of the door, to reach the master bathroom before anyone else. Fixing her visible bed/sex hair, she slipped out of the bedroom just in time to be tackled to the ground by an excited Harmony who bounced in her lap and clapped her hands. "Good morning baby girl!" Quinn's lack energy suddenly felt gone, having been positively infected by the small brunette's enthusiasm.

"Mommy! Christmass!" She threw her small arms around the woman's neck and peppered her face with soft sloppy kisses, before skipping to the living room to grab the gifts from under the tree. The blonde shook her head amused and got back on her feet, she just hoped Harmony hadn't torn into her presents without waiting for her mother and grandparents. Lucky enough, the brunette was just jumping excited around the big tree, choosing which present to open first.

"Baby, we need to wait for Mama, first." Quinn pulled the girl in her lap and smothered her with soft kisses, planting one on each of her cheeks before moving to her temples and cute nose. "Merry Christmas baby." She nuzzled their noses together and then turned both of their attention to the brunette walking into the room, letting their daughter go so she could greet her other parent as well.

"Merry Christmas little princess." Rachel leaned down to lift their daughter up in her arms and blow a raspberry on her exposed neck, making the girl squeal in excitement. "Let's see what Santa brought huh?" She set the brunette down on her feet and patted her butt, shoving her lightly toward the tree for encouragement even if she didn't need it at all. The brunette sat down on the couch beside her wife, locking their arms together as the small brunette tore into the Christmas gifts, making a mess with the wrapping papers and the boxes. But neither of the two cared about it, they just basked in the sight of their small girl enjoying her Christmas time that warmed their hearts.

**The End (til the next one!)**


End file.
